Nuestro Lazo
by Cathy-Nekoko-Chama
Summary: La pequeña parpadeó y luego le sonrió ; Gilbert por un momento creyó que había visto al francés sonreírle, cerró los ojos cuando algunos recuerdos invadieron su mente; momentos alegres, momentos tristes…y llenos de ira...
1. Cap1 Encuentro

Cap.1

Respiraba entrecortadamente mientras veía a lo lejos, escondida entre unos arbustos, a aquellos sujetos que hablaban tranquilamente entre sí. Se mordió el labio un poco mientras se amarraba en una coleta su cabello rubio grisáceo, sus ojos azules violáceos llenos de curiosidad y temor.

Desde que tenía memoria siempre estuvo sola en aquel lugar tan apartado del contacto de otras tierras, no había conocido a nadie en su vida; ni siquiera sabia si tenia padres o no, solo sabia que su gente (unos nativos que la encontraron mientras que lloraba por la falta de alimento) había cuidado de ella, a pesar de la diferencia de color de piel, cabello y ojos.

Parpadeó cuando escuchaba como esas personas comenzaban a alzar la voz en unos idiomas tan raros para ella. Quiso acercarse mas, le parecían tan interesantes, sin mencionar que al fin conocería a alguien mas a quien podría hacer tal vez sus amigos. Sus ojos se agrandaron mas de curiosidad cuando uno de los hombres sacó algo plateado y lo alzaba al cielo, haciendo que sonara fuerte y que detuviese la discusión de los demás.

-No pueden callarse aunque sea por un momento? No ven que estamos aquí primero para ver si hay alguien o no. No importa quien llegó primero, ya ver- -Salió de su escondite y se acercó con algo de timidez a ellos, haciendo que el hombre rubio que hablaba en ese momento callara y la mirase con seriedad, no pudiendo evitar dejar ver un poco de su asombro, cuando veía como la pequeña se acercaba a las demás naciones que, también la miraban.

-¿¡Mujoie de jueyz?(1)- la pequeña ni bien estuvo cerca de ellos señalo el arma que Alemania tenia en su mano, ojos azules violáceos llenos de una curiosidad enorme.

-¡Veeee~! ¡Pero que cositaaaa lindaaa~!- uno de ellos se acercó a la menor y la levantó por los brazos, alzándola en el aire mientras decía palabras en italiano; la pequeña simplemente parpadeaba y se dejaba alzar mirándolo con mas curiosidad por el idioma tan extraño para ella.

-Italia, bájala, no sabes si puede que sea nuestras enemiga o no-

-Veee~ ¡pero Alemaniaaaa~! Es tan lindaaaa~!- acto seguido la abrazó contra su pecho, el alemán no pudo mas que suspirar en derrota al ver que su aliado no pensaba hacerle caso.

-Italia-san, es mejor que la baje como dice Alemania-san…- apoyando a la idea de Alemania, mientras se acercaba a su otro aliado y separaba a la pequeña que ahora lo miraba a él, parpadeando esos grandes ojos azules.

-¡Pero Japooon~! Es tan adorableeee~¿ no lo crees?- El italiano estaba al costado de Japón para hacer que la pequeña lo mirase.

El alemán simplemente suspiro cuando vio que el japonés se había rendido a la lindura de la niña, volteó a ver a las otras naciones que habían retomado su discusión sobre quien llegó primero.

-¿Mijoiez deu?(2)- la pequeña pregunto a las dos naciones que la quedaron mirando, uno con evidente confusión en su rostro y el otro siempre con un rostro neutro.

-Veee~ no entiendo lo que dice…¿Alemania la entiende?- el Italiano volteó para ver al rubio que con un último suspiro, se acercaba a sus dos aliados y se quedaba mirando a la niña aun con su mirada seria.

La pequeña, le miró y su sonrisa se agrandó mientras extendía sus brazos hacia Ludwig , queriendo ser cargada. Esto desconcertó un poco al alemán que sin palabra alguna, quitaba con cuidado a la pequeña de los brazos de Japón, mirándola fijamente.

-¡Hey! ¡Alemania!¿ Que crees que haces? ¿Te quieres quedar con ella o algo? ¡Yo la encontré primero!- otro rubio, este usando lentes, se acercó a Alemania, acompañado con otras naciones mas.

-¿No habíamos quedado en un acuerdo en que todos la habíamos encontrado, América ~aru?- China se acercó también a Alemania, pero arrebató a la niña de los brazos del otro, sonriendo.

-¡Waaah pero que linda eres aru~!- levantaba en lo alto a la pequeña para que el resto de sus aliados la mirasen también.

La pequeña desconcertada por el repentino cambio de brazos infló sus mejillas en molestia y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡China! Ten mas cuidado, es solo una niña, mira déjame cargarla- al costado izquierdo del chino, el ingles extendió los brazos para cargar a la pequeña, pero China frunció el ceño un poco y abrazaba a la niña contra su pecho.

-¿Crees que no se como se debe cargar a un niño aru~?-

-Todos cálmense cálmense, ¿da?- El Ruso miró a los demás , sonriendo. Las demás naciones tuvieron un escalofrío.

-¡Heeey Weest!¡ Que malo eres con tu awesome hermano! Dejándome atrás- el rubio alemán giró la cabeza para ver a su hermano mayor acercase a ellos, no pudo evitar suspirar nuevamente, con su hermano aquí, tal vez las cosas empeorarían.

La pequeña no sabe en que momento de la charla entre mayores fue que la bajaron y la dejaron solita . Parpadeando desconcertada se sentó en el pasto y cada tanto tiempo miraba a cada nación; en un momento se quedó mirando al último en llegar, Prusia, que estaba hablando y riendo con Alemania y los aliados de este. A pesar de que nunca lo había visto, su voz le parecía muy familiar, frunció un poco al no comprender el porque, quiso recordar, pero al no recordar nada, la entristeció y puso de mal humor a tal punto que empezó a llorar de la rabia.

Esto hizo que (nuevamente) las demás naciones mirasen a la niña que lloraba de manera fuerte.

-¿Que le sucede? ¿Por que llora?¿ Que le hiciste América?-

-¿Yo? ¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Un Hero no hace llorar a una niñita!-

-¿Que tendrá aru~?- China se acercó a la peque, pero esta cuando lo sintió cerca simplemente aumento el volumen de su llanto, logrando que Yao retrocediera un paso.

-Ugh, ¿no pueden con una mocosa? …Aaah mis oídos- Prusia se acercó a la pequeña (a pesar de que esta aumentara el volumen) y la cargó, mimándole la cabecita rubia. En momentos el llanto cesó y solo se escuchaba un hipar. Sonrió triunfante cuando miró a las demás naciones boquiabiertos.

-¿Que? Yo he cuidado niños antes- miró a Ludwig cuando dijo eso, y luego miró a la pequeña que al parecer ahora estaba inspeccionando la cruz de hierro que siempre llevaba puesta con mucha curiosidad.

-Bauier? Bauier? – la pequeña con sus ojos azules miró los ojos rojizos del hombre que la cargaban, parpadeando ladeó la cabeza un poco y luego le sonrió grande; esto desorientó un poco a Gilbert por la repentina alegría de la menor; sin mencionar que le hizo recordar a cierto francés que no quería recordar, pero hizo que algo dentro de el floreciera nuevamente, como esa vez que cuidó a su hermano cuando era un niño también.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Que vamos a hacer con ella?- preguntó después de un momento Japón, mirando a los demás.

* * *

FDR: Pues veamos...no se? xDD se me ocurrio asi de la nada y Puff! nacio este Fic...espero les guste~!  
(1) en el idioma de la nena (que lo estoy inventando yo x'D) es Que es eso?  
(2) Quienes son?


	2. Cap2 Entendimiento

Cap.2

Correteaba de un lado a otro por el 'jardín', riendo infantilmente mientras se detenía de vez en cuando para inspeccionar el vegetal rojizo que adornaba la planta .Ya había pasado una semana desde que la sacaron de aquella isla a la que había denominado hogar, hoy día encontrándose en la casa de Feliciano (bueno la casa de su hermano y de España , ya que había decidido visitarles).

-¡FeFe! ¡FeFe!- la niña (que aun no poseía un nombre) corrió hacia Italia que hablaba en esos momentos con su gemelo que le reprochaba de algo. El italiano desvió su atención de su hermano para ponerla en la pequeña que al no poder llamarlo por su nombre completo le había puesto un sobrenombre.

-Veee~ ¿que sucede cosita lindaaaa~?-se arrodilló para estar al nivel de ella. Su hermano, Lovino refunfuñando y cruzándose de brazos , miró también a la menor, fastidiado.

-¿Que quiere ahora esa mocosa? ¿No puede ver que estábamos hablando?-

-Veee~ pero Fratello(1) ella no sabe esooo~-

-¡FeFe! ¡Riak Riak!- la pequeña le mostro al mayor un tomate grande y rojo mientras sonreía.

-¡Aaah! ¡Que hace ella con eso!- el mayor de los Italia le arrebató de las manos a la menor el tomate, y lo inspeccionaba para ver que no estuviese dañada.

-Lovinooo~ no deberías de quitarle de esa manera algo a una niñita- apareciendo con una canasta llena de tomates y secándose el sudor de la frente, Antonio miraba, siempre con su sonrisa caracterizada a su Italiano, que se sonrojó, le sacó la lengua e infló sus mejillas ante tal comentario. La pequeña giró para ver a España, y sonriendo mas grande que nunca, ya que por alguna extraña razón, le encantaba estar cerca de él y escucharlo hablar y reír, se acercó a el y señaló el tomate que se encontraba en las manos de Lovino

-¡Tomaite tomaite! ¡Riak Riak! ¿De fraitu tai tai?- el español ladeó la cabeza ante el idioma extraño de la niña, sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba la cabecita rubia y asentía, solo pudiendo adivinar lo que la menor quería decir.

-Tai Tai, tomaite fraitu- a pesar de que no podía pronunciarlo tan bien como la menor, intentaba aunque sea comunicarse con ella como pudiese.

-Veee~ ¡Toni sabe hablar el mismo idioma que la cosita lindaaa~!-

-Jajaja cuanto me gustaría Feliciano, pero solo adivino lo que significan esas palabras-

-¿Enserio? ¿y que es lo que significan?- Saliendo de su puchero de hace unos momentos, miraba ahora a Antonio, que sonreía aun.

-Pues Tomaite quiere decir tomate, obviamente, Riak quiere decir mira, o eso creo yo, fraitu significa grande y tai significa si- los hermano Italia se quedaron mirando a España mientras le preguntaban mas palabras que habían escuchado de la menor para ver si este las traducía también.

Mientras tanto, entrando a la casa del español con sigilo y cuidado estaba Prusia, que visitaba a su mejor amigo, pero tenia cuidado con no encontrarse al temible italiano de carácter explosivo. Suspiró cuando no lo encontró ni en la cocina ni en la sala, a si que decidió por ir al huerto y ver si su suerte lo acompañaba; y en efecto, ahí se encontraba su mejor amigo, hablando con los dos italianos de algún tema. Sonriendo abrió la puerta hacia donde estaban ellos con algo de fuerza para llamar su atención

-¡Lo awesomeness a llegado! –exclamó el prusiano sonriendo mientras veía a Antonio sonreír e ir a abrazarlo, aun con la canasta de tomates en una de sus manos.

-¡Gilbo! ¡Que bueno que hayas venido a visitarme!-

-¡Claro! ¿Por que no te visitaría?- le devolvió el abrazo por un momento para luego separarlo y mirarle.

-Es que desde esa vez que discutiste con F- -

-¡Bauier Bauier! -La pequeña que se había puesto a ver las plantas, interrumpió al español cuando escuchó la voz de Prusia, sonriendo y yendo hacia el con los brazos extendidos para que la cargase.

Agradecido a que la menor no hiciera completar la respuesta que estaba dando su amigo, la cargó y le revolvió el cabello rubio que estaba ya desordenado y algo sucio (por haber estado jugando entre las plantas). Aun no entendía lo que la pequeña quería decir con aquella palabra, pero al parecer así era como ella lo identificaba(a pesar de que le dijo varias veces a que le dijera Gil o el Awesome a lo que la menor parpadeaba y seguía diciéndole Bauier).

-Hola Mädchen(2),¿ que haces por aquí?-

-Veee~ Prusiaaa~ ella ha venido conmigo de visitaaa~-

-¡Ah Feli! Ya veo, entonces no tengo que preocuparme de que tu hermano le vaya a hacer daño o que Toni la haga adicta a los tomates, jajajajaja-

-Jajajaja, es mejor que tampoco no la dejes con Feliciano, o se hará adicta a la pasta- la menor parpadeó mirando el rostro sonriente del hombre que la cargaba, inclinó la cabeza a un lado y después miró la cruz que llevaba el otro, curiosidad invadiéndole al ver de nuevo aquel collar que poseía el otro.

-Cruioz eis Bauier?- le tocó una mejilla con su pequeña manita, captando la atención del hombre que la miraba ahora. La pequeña parpadeó y luego le sonrió ; Gilbert por un momento creyó que había visto al francés sonreírle, cerró los ojos cuando algunos recuerdos invadieron su mente; momentos alegres, momentos tristes…y llenos de ira.  
Sacudió su cabeza y bajó a la pequeña que aun lo miraba, ahora con confusión.

-¿Bauier?-

-¿Gilbo?- Antonio se acercó a su amigo y le tocó el hombro, lo cual sacó de sus pensamientos al prusiano.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Yo… aah…si, estoy bien. Discúlpame Toni, pero me acabo de acordar que debo hacer algo importante ahora; tal vez nos veamos en otro momento, ¿De acuerdo?- le revolvió el cabello castaño al español, asintió con la cabeza en forma de despedida hacia los italianos y miró por un momento a la pequeña que seguía mirándolo; ojos carmesí perdiéndose en la mirada azulada violácea de la menor que, dolorosamente, eran parecidos a los de…

-Bis bald, Klein (3)- le acarició la cabeza rubiecita, sonriendo forzadamente y se marchó del hogar de su amigo.

* * *

FDR: ahm, no me pude aguantar y postee el cap.2 w En el cap.3 se resolvera lo que la peque es realmente~ asi que pacienciaaaaaaa~ x3  
(1) 'Hermano' en italiano  
(2) 'Niña' en aleman  
(3) 'Nos vemos pronto,pequeña' en aleman

* * *

Cap. 3 preview: _-…Parece que quisiera recordarme lo que me falta a mi lado…- murmuró mientras cerraba las cortinas y se recostaba en su cama, intentando dormir un poco, ya que mañana habría nuevamente una de esas conferencias mundiales, y como siempre todo seria un caos._


	3. Cap3 Desconcierto

Cap.3

Fue la noche mas fría que Francis había sentido en tanto tiempo. El francés yacía recostado en su cama, cubierto con cobijas y mantas, incapaz de dormir. Ya había pasado 7 años desde que su conciencia no lo dejaba descansar en las noches. Su mente llena con recuerdos del pasado, momentos dolorosos, de rabia…de sus decisiones estúpidas.

A pesar de que estaba abrigado por las mantas, temblaba bastante, sus ojos desenfocados mirando por la ventana que estaba abierta. Parpadeó un poco, esa era la razón de por que temblaba demasiado. Se levantó despacio, poniéndose una bata oscura y se acercó a ella, cerrando con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Se quedó mirando un largo rato la noche que estaba decorada con una media luna.

-…Parece que quisiera recordarme lo que me falta a mi lado…- murmuró mientras cerraba las cortinas y se recostaba en su cama, intentando dormir un poco, ya que mañana habría nuevamente una de esas conferencias mundiales, y como siempre todo seria un caos.

* * *

Bostezó un poco, sobándose su ojito con una de sus manitas, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la mano enguantada del inglés que la jalaba un poco para que aumentara la velocidad de sus pequeños pasos.

La pequeña llevaba puesta un vestido rosado con adornos de pollitos amarrillos con lacitos azules (un regalo de España que simplemente le encantó a la menor); su cabello, que le llegaba hasta su cintura, estaba en una trenza y unos clips igual de rosaditos adornaban un costado de su cabecita rubia, para evitar que algunos cabellos ondulados cubrieran su rostro.

-Arur…suiyo- la menor levantó la vista para ver al mayor que suspiraba algo exhausto, pero le sonreía y se detuvo un momento para cargar a la pequeña, teniendo cuidado de no arrugarle el vestido.

-No es 'suiyo'…es sueño, su-e-ño - le arregló un mechoncito dorado que se había escapado de los clips. La pequeña, bostezando una última vez se acurrucó contra el pecho de Arthur y se quedó dormida; no sintiendo que el mayor retomaba nuevamente sus pasos y se dirigía hacia la sala.

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde la llegada de la pequeñita y ya todos le habían tomado un tipo de cariño, solo algunas naciones que aun no la conocían (pero habían escuchado de ella) pero la verían hoy en la reunión. Ese fue el motivo de dichosa conferencia a la que todos irían obligatoriamente (ya que algunos países estuvieron faltando a ellas últimamente).

El inglés suspiró nuevamente, cargando a la pequeña dormida; esta vez le tocaba cuidar a la menor(ya siendo su tercera vez durante el mes), sin mencionar que también era su profesor de idiomas, junto con China, Alemania y España( el ultimo siendo profesor de la menor ya que al parecer era el único que entendía casi lo que quería decir la niña, para la desgracia de Inglaterra). Hoy como era un día especial y no quería que la menor llegara tarde a su primera reunión , la levantó temprano, la vistió y peinó de la manera mas fácil que podía ocurrírsele en ese momento.

Una vez que se encontraba enfrente de la puerta que indicada con un cartel que decía 'Sala de Conferencia' .Parpadeó cuando escuchó varias voces dentro del lugar.

-'Raro…usualmente yo soy el único que esta alrededor de estas horas'- teniendo cuidado a que la pequeña no se le cayese de los brazos, abrió la puerta y levantó ambas cejas cuando vio que casi todas las naciones se encontraban presentes.

Algunos estaban o bien durmiendo (como Grecia, bueno ¿cuando no dormía el?) o comiendo(-¡Italia! ¡Deja de comer tanta pasta! ¡Te estas ensuciando!- - Veee~ Pero Alemaaaaaniaaaa~- ) o charlando ( -¿Sabes lo que paso con Noruega después de que te fuiste?- -No, ¿Qué me perdí?- ). Tocio un poco para llamar la atención de los presentes, los cuales dejaron de hacer lo que hacían (incluso se pudo notar que Grecia se despertaba) y enfocaron su atención en el Inglés.

-¡Llegas tarde UK!- el Americano, que seguía comiendo (junto con Italia) le exclamó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él, extendiendo sus brazos.

Arthur levantó una ceja, sabia lo que el otro país le pedía y suspiró cuando le entregó con cuidado la pequeña a Alfred, el cual sonriendo levantó en el aire a la menor, que abrió los ojos por el repentino movimiento de elevación; asustada por el mal despertar, unas lagrimas se formaban amenazadoramente en sus ojos azules y su labio inferior temblaba.

-¡América! ¡Estas asustando a la pobre criatura! ¡Bájala!- Hungría fulminó al Hero, el cual parpadeó y volteó a la pequeña para que lo mirase. La menor se cruzó de brazos cuando se dio cuenta quien la cargaba, sus lágrimas aun querían salir pero esta vez de rabia, mientras inflaba sus mejillas rojitas.

-¡Gero malo! ¡tuis es neuy malo! ¡Arur! ¡Gero neuy malo!- la niña parpadeó cuando sintió que alguien la sacaba de los brazos del Americano, que simplemente no podía contener su sonrisa ante las palabras combinadas de la menor de su idioma con el que le enseñaban.

-America, mejor comienza esta reunión-

-¡Aaah! ¡Si si! Tienes razón Alemania- el alemán suspiro mientras acomodaba a la niña para que no se le cayese, a pesar de que aun no estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso, sabia que a la menor le gustaba que la cargasen. Ojos azules violáceos miraban los azules de Ludwig el cual, por alguna razón siempre se ponía algo tenso cuando la mirase de vuelta; era como si lo estuviesen inspeccionando todo el alma con una sola mirada.

-¿Warum ich?(1)-suspiró nuevamente mientras se sentaba entre su hermano y el italiano que soltaba pequeñas exclamaciones de alegría al ver a la niña. Sentó a la niña en su regazo , teniendo cuidado con su vestido; la pequeña apoyo sus manos en la mesa un poco mientras veía como casi la mayoría de las personas presentes la miraban con curiosidad. Soltó una risita cuando sintió que le hacían cosquillas unas manos a un costado suyo.

-¡Bien entonces! Daremos inicio a esta conferencia. La razón de por que están aquí es por la pequeña –señalo a la niña que ahora se encontraba entre los brazos de Prusia y seguía riendo. – Aunque no lo parezca por lo joven que es ella, es tam- ¡Hey! ¿Me están escuchando?- el americano apoyó sus manos enguantadas en la mesa , y con un evidente puchero en su rostro por la falta de atención.

-Awwww es tan lindaa~-

La menor parpadeó ante la repentina atención que recibía de toda las naciones que se había aglomerado. Podía sentir las miradas, escuchar (aun sin comprender mucho lo que decían) los comentarios y las caricias a su cabeza que ya parecía estar desordenada. Soltó un leve gritito de reproche cuando sintió que la quitaban de entre los brazos de a quien se había convertido ya de casi tiempo completo su niñero.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abría y un agotado y agitado Francis aparecía, su respiración acelerada, respiró hondo y comenzó a acomodarse las ropas que estaban desordenadas.  
Todas las naciones le miraron, algunos mas sorprendidos que otros de ver al francés llegar tarde; pero solo duró un momento y se concentraron en la menor que, se quedó mirando a Francis, ojos azules violáceos llenos de curiosidad por la nueva persona que nunca había visto hasta ahora.

-Llegas tarde, Francis. Seguro te quedaste dormido viendo una de esas 'cochinadas' que siempre vez- el ingles miró como el francés simplemente lo ignoraba y buscaba con la mirada un sitio para poder sentarse.

-¡Ya está! ¡Todos vuelvan a su sitio para seguir con esta reunión! ¡No tenemos todo el día para esta aquí y perder tiempo valioso!-

Los países cuando escucharon la voz de Alemania, asintieron rápidamente mientras se ubicaban en sus sitios como si nada hubiese sucedido. En tanto el recién llegado seguía buscando un lugar, no pudo evitar temblar levemente cuando se dio cuenta que había un sitió libre al costado del prusiano que jugaba ahora un poco con el cabello de la menor, desordenándoselo más; cuando iba a seguir buscando otro lugar, escuchó nuevamente la voz fastidiada de Ludwig, así que sin decir mucho ni mirarlo, se sentó al lado de Prusia, el hombre a su costado dejando de jugar con el cabello rubio de la menor para mirar hacia otro lado, obviamente ignorando al recién sentado.

La atmósfera que rodeaba ambos hombres era muy pesada, la menor parpadeó un poco y giró su cabeza para mirar a su niñero que miraba a América y prestaba 'atención'.

-…y así es como dejamos en claro que ella es una de nosotros. Lo único que nos faltaría resolver, cosa que será fácil ya que de seguro me elegirán a mi, es ¿quien cuidará a la niña?-

Y así es como todo el caos empezó (gracias a América).

La niña frunció el ceño un poco, y con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó del regazó de Prusia.

-S-stop …. ¡stope! ¡Stope stope stope stope! Klain quie traichuz(2)….no g-guta…-todas las demás naciones guardaron silencio y voltearon a ver a la pequeña que se encontraba parada encima de la mesa, sus ojos azules-violáceos con lágrimas.

-¿No les da vergüenza? ¡Hicieron llorar a una niña! ¿Es que acaso no piensan o que?- El ingles fulminó con su mirada verde a todo los presentes ,algunos avergonzados, otros que se había abstenido de entrar a la discusión estaban tranquilos (Excepto Rusia, el había entrado pero no estaba ni en lo mas mínimo avergonzado, aun mantenía su sonrisa); el ingles suspiró y se incorporó de su asiento para ir y cargar a la menor, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando vio como alguien mas le ganaba.

-Shhhh….tranquilles petites ... tout va bien….shhh….(3)-ni bien la tuvo entre sus brazos, el francés se sentó nuevamente en su lugar y acomodó a la menor en su regazo, sobándole la espalda en pequeños círculos. La menor levantó su vista, mirando a los ojos al francés (que le sonreía) la pequeña ladeó la cabeza un poco, aquella voz le parecía demasiado conocida para ignorarla, se sobó sus ojos un poco para quitarse las lagrimas.

-Jajajajaja ….b-bueno ¿Qué les parece si hacemos un break? ¡Para comer algo!- el Norteamericano sonrió ante la afirmación de los demás.

-Dámela-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Que me la des , no confío en que esté entre tus pervertidas manos-

-Aaah, pero ella no quiere separarse de mí – Francis sonreía mientras miraba a Arthur que había ido a su sitió para reclamar a la menor que estaba apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del francés, dormitando, con un pulgar en su boca.

-Seguro que se a desmayado con tu asqueroso olor ¡Solo dámela y ya!-

-Inglaterra, mejor cállate ¿Quieres? …vas a despertar a la niña- la voz de Prusia(que al parecer no se había levantado de su sitio) se escuchó al costado de Francia.

El ingles giró su rostro para ver de mala manera al hombre.

-¡Tu no te m-!-

-¿Arur?- los tres hombres miraron a la menor que miraba con algo de curiosidad a Arthur, sentándose mejor en el regazo del francés y bostezando un poco, miró a los tres hombres y sonrió.

- tout …va …bien- repitió las palabras en francés , parpadeando un cuando vio como su tutor tenia los ojos sorprendidos; ladeó la cabeza, ¿estaba mal como lo había pronunciado?

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, nadie decía o hacia nada, mirando como Arthur simplemente miraba a la menor

-'Es imposible que recién escuchando una vez al wine bastard y pronuncie bien … ¡es imposible!' – Inglaterra se dio media vuelta y regresó a su sitio, una evidente amargura en su rostro.

-Entonces continuemos, como les decía…..-

* * *

FDR: mmmm cap.3 8D~ Ahora si se resuelve lo que es la peque esta, pero...por que hay tensión entre esos dos oxo? y por que pudo pronunciar bien la niña el frances? y quien se quedará con la niña? esto y mucho mas en el siguiente Cap!  
(1) 'Por que a mi?' en aleman  
(2) 'dejen de discutir' en el idioma de la peque  
(3) 'Tranquila pequeña...todo está bien...' en francés

Dejen opiniones de como va porfa 8D


	4. Cap4 Elecciones

Cap. 4

Si había algo que a Alemania no le gustaba en las mañanas era que alguien mas lo despertase o mejor dicho que _dos personas en especial _lo despertasen...saltando…en su cama…_con él aun recostado en ella._

Gruñó un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente encontrando a los dos culpables que, al ver al mayor despertarse le dedicaban una sonrisa enorme cada uno, la menor aplaudiendo y aun dando brinquitos mientras veía a su ahora apoderado ser abrazado por el italiano que frotaba su mejilla contra la roja del alemán que solo suspiraba derrotado y acariciaba el cabello castaño de quien estaba encima suyo.

- Guten Morgen Feliciano und…Chick- No podía creer que estuviera llamando a la niña con ese apodo que su hermano le puso; aun le parecía tonta la conversación que tuvieron sobre aquello…

Flashback

-Nein … eso no le pondremos a la Mädchen, Brüder-

-¡Pero West! ¡Ese nombre es awesome! Claro que no tanto como el mío ¡Además ella necesita uno!- ojos rojizos miraron los azules del otro, si fuese posible, brillitos apareciendo alrededor de este, esperando que tuvieran un efecto en el rubio que se sobaba las sienes.

-Nein Brüder, Chick no es un nombre para una niña- al parecer esos brillitos solo lograban producirle un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Pero no la has visto dormir con los pollos?- las mejillas del peliblanco se sonrojaron al recordar lo lindo que se vio aquella escena cuando se fue a alimentar a sus pollos después de escribir en su blog -¡Se veía genial y linda! ¡Ese nombre le quedará porque lo escogió el awesome yo!

El alemán suspiró. Esta seria una _larga _ discusión.

Fin del Flashback

-Veee~ Alemaniaaaa~ hicimos el desayuno ¿Verdad Chicky~?- la menor asintió con energía, levantándose de la cama, dejando a los otros dos en ella, uno obviamente avergonzado ante el cariño que su aliado siempre le daba.

-I-Italia ¿Qué hicieron de desayuno? –se levantó y buscó sus pantalones para ponérselos, mas avergonzado si era posible al notar como la niña los miraba con atención, esos ojos azules violáceos curiosos.

-¡Pastaaa~! ¡Pastaaa~!- exclamó la pequeña rubia, saltando y riendo, saliendo de la habitación y dejando a los otros dos solos, uno de ellos remedando a la menor sonriendo aun mientras que el otro simplemente pensaba porque a él.

* * *

-Feliciano…-

-¿Veee~? ¿Si Alemania~?- Movió sus pies un poco, saludando a una filita de hormigas que pasaba por su costado.

-¿Cómo es que la niña consiguió una soga y nos amarró?-tuvo un tic en la ceja al ver que en efecto, había sido engañado, pero no por cualquiera, sino por una niña de 7 años de la cual no había rastro alguno en la cocina. Aunque debía de admitir algo, la pequeña había aprendido muy rápido a hacer buenos nudos y no podía desatarse.

**¿Cómo es que **_**él**_** llegó a esa situación?...A veces podía detestar tanto esas conferencias.

* * *

**

Todo se quedó en total silencio, a excepción de la voz que contaba en ingles, lo que solo hacia nervioso a algunos y a otros al borde de perder la razón.

-América aru, todos sabemos que sabes contar…déjate de rodeos y dinos como fueron los votos aru- el tono de voz de China, por mas que quería demostrar paciencia, denotaba la evidente molestia de estar esperando a que el rubio con complejo de héroe terminara de contar aquellos papelitos que decidirían el futuro de la niña.

Mencionada niña andaba en los brazos ahora de la pequeña Liechtenstein, comiendo una barra de chocolate que Suiza le había 'ofrecido' (o mejor dicho su hermana había pedido para la pequeña, obviamente el rubio no pudiendo decirle un no a quien adoraba tanto) , dejándose mimar por su mayor y saboreando el dulce, ignorante de lo que los mayores hacían.

Ojos azules miraban fijamente a la niña mientras tanto, algo dentro suyo dolía demasiado pero simplemente lo negó como una cosa que no era de suma importancia, distrayéndose en mirar nuevamente al americano que ya tenia cuatro filas de los votos y le daba media vuelta al asunto no queriendo decir nada, otra mano apartando al rubio come hamburguesa para tomar su lugar de anunciador.

-Hey! Ya estaba planeando my awesome answer!-

-Shut it bloody wanker! ¡Solo nos estas haciendo perder el tiempo con tus tonterías!- ojos verdes miraron fastidiados al menor y miró los votos, quedándose helado un momento al ver los nombre que había ahí, maldiciendo por lo bajo al no ver que el suyo sobresalía – Bien, escuchen todos, tenemos un cuádruple empate…-

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar mientras hablaban, el rubio mayor tocio para recuperar la atención de los presentes.- Los cuatro en empatar son…China- se escuchó una exclamación por parte del mencionado que sonreía confiadamente.-…Hungría – la chica reia feliz sonriendo toda alegre. El ingles tuvo que alza una ceja al tercer escogido, mirándolo – Alemania y…-el alemán alzó igualmente una ceja mas no dijo nada.

Arthur cuando leyó el ultimo candidato se quedó quieto, los presentes notando como incluso había palidecido levemente.- y…Rusia- y el mencionado parpadeó y luego dejó escapar una pequeña risita, sacándole a todos un escalofrío.

Algunos comenzaron a reclamar y que habían echo trampa varias de ellos mas los que eran acusados miraban de mala forma (menos Ivan que sonreía y parpadeaba inocentemente, logrando que varios se callaran rápidamente, tanto por aquello como por la cara de puro enojo que la bielorrusa ponía)

-Ok ok! Bien…tenemos que votar de nuevo , esto no puede quedar así!-

-¿Y porque no hacemos que la pequeña escoja Sr. América?- hubo un coro de voces femeninas que apoyaron la idea sugerida por Lily que ya no tenia mas a la niña mirando como la pequeña había cruzado debajo de la mesa y ahora se encontraba al lado de la bielorrusa ,alzando los brazos para que la cargaran, la rubia mirándola con su expresión nula antes de sujetar a la otra y sentarle en su regazo, mimándole el cabello.

El silencio fue tal que si alguien hubiera dejado caer un tornillo al suelo se hubiera escuchado como una explosión en medio de la habitación.

-¡Arur! ¡Musoi musoi! –exclamó la menor antes de bostezar y frotarse sus ojos despacio -Tento suiyo- murmuró acurrucándose en los brazos de la mayor, intentando no cerrar los ojos y mirar a los presentes, a pesar de que había dormido aun tenia sueño pero del aburrimiento; hubo un tic en la ceja derecha de cierto ingles que se frotaba la cara.

-Es 'Tengo sueño'…Como podrán darse cuenta necesitamos a alguien que le este ayudando en su pronunciación , que sea firme y constante…-tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar- por lo que denomino a Alemania para que sea su niñero y tutor oficial.

Murmullos se hicieron escuchar una vez mas antes de que mas de la mitad de los presentes asintieran con la cabeza, suspiros de decepción escuchándose de otros lados mas sabían que hacían bien en escoger al alemán.

El mencionado parpadeaba, aquello había sido en cierto modo una sorpresa para él mas no negó nada, alzando una ceja cuando vio a Natasha acercarse a el con la menor desorientada que al verlo sonrió grande.

-¡Kesesesesese mi hermano al final gano! ¡Que quede en sus caras que yo, el awesome de los awesome también tengo derecho de esta niña!- el peli plateado se levantó y cargó a la niña, alzándola en el aire, sacando una risa de la pequeña, por alguna razón el mayor se había sentido tan feliz de escuchar que su hermano tendría la 'custodia' de la menor.

A pero claro, siendo las naciones que eran discutieron sobre aquel detalle que Prusia había mencionado, entrando nuevamente en una de las típicas peleas.

* * *

Y así era como Alemania amarrado junto con Italia, en medio de su cocina, había llegado a aquella situación. Suspiró por la enésima vez , no podía hacer mucho en esa situación y menos teniendo al italiano que ahora estaba cantando alegremente, no importándole mucho de cómo estaban en ese momento.

-¡West! ¡Ya regresó tu awesome hermano! Y también vino Toni conmigo- se escuchaban la risas de ambos hombres que cuando entraron a donde estaban los otros dos, se les quedaron mirando, ambos extrañados ante la imagen.

-Vee~ Bienvenidos Gilbert y Antonio~ ¿Quieren unirse con nosotros también?- si el alemán hubiera tenido los brazos libres estaba mas que seguro que se hubiera golpeada la frente con su mano, sus mejillas tiñéndose de un color rosa al escuchar las carcajeadas tanto de su hermano como las risas del español.

-¡Bauier ,Toto! – la voz de la menor se escuchó seguida de muchos pios, la pequeña trayendo entre sus brazos al 'mini ejercito' de pollitos del prusiano, una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, bajando a las avecillas para correr y abrazarse a la pierna del español y luego a la del oji rojo, riendo cuando sintió las típicas cosquillas que Gilbert le daba a modo de saludo antes de levantarla.

-Chick, veo que has estado practicando muy bien esos nudos kesesesese ¡Como premio te regalaré un pollito!- los ojos de la menor brillaron y asintió enérgicamente mientras daba de brinquitos entre los brazos del mayor, emocionada ante el premio que recibiría.

El rubio suspiró derrotado, sabia que debía de regañar a su hermano por darle premios por cosas como amarrarlos, pensando que ya tenia suficiente antes con solo Italia y Prusia para que ahora también tuviera que enseñarle a una pequeña.

Si que tendría una temporada muy larga de ahora en adelante.

* * *

-Francis…gracias por acompañarme a la casa de Alemania eh- la voz suave, casi en un susurro de Canadá sacó de los pensamientos al mencionado que, además de estar muy nervioso (cosa extraña notó el canadiense), parecía desorientado, perdido en alguna parte.

-A-ah , oui , no podía dejar a mon fils venir solo- a pesar de que había dicho aquello, estaba mintiéndole al menor, solo lo acompañaba porque quería, no, necesitaba hablar con Ludwig de algo muy importante.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosa y cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro, de seguro iba a verlo a _el _y eso le ponía mas nervioso. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, tragó un poco de saliva y respiró hondo, escuchando como el rubio mas joven tocaba el timbre de la casa y ahora ambos esperaban que les abrieran, el francés considerando que aun tenia oportunidad de irse mas se quedó estático en su sitio al escuchar la puerta abrirse…

-Veee~ ¿Hermano Francis y…América?- el italiano que se encontraba en ese momento cargando a varios pollitos en sus manos miró con curiosidad a los recién llegados.

-Ah…yo no soy América…Soy Canadá-

-¿Quién?- Sonó en coro entre el castaño y el oso blanco que se encontraba en los brazos de su dueño, mirándole con pereza, un suspiro viniendo del rubio.

-Es Matthieu, mon petit Feliciano, el hermano de Ameriquè- sonrió intentando subirle los ánimos a su acompañante que le sonrió de manera agradecida. Los ojos del italiano se agrandaron y luego abrazó a ambos; pidiéndole disculpas al menor de los rubios por confundirlo, diciendo que ambos eran iguales y que era raro verlo a veces, una risita despreocupada y un "Eso me lo dicen todo el tiempo" fue la respuesta del canadiense.

-Pero adelante~ ¡Ahora llamaré a Alemania y a Prusia! Seguro estarán feliz por compartir de nuevo con aquella miel rica que siempre traes cuando visitas, veee~- dicho aquello los jaló a ambos hacia adentro, una mano tensándose al escuchar el nombre del prusiano, mirando los alrededores de una manera rápida pero bien disimulada para poder huir.

-Francia…¿Estas bien?- El norteamericano miró preocupado al europeo que volvió a sobresaltarse y le reia nerviosamente ahora.

-Oui oui~ Estoy muy bien. Desolé mon chèr Matthieu, eh recordado que debía de hacer algo en casa, disculpa que te deje así, quizás para la próxima vez te lo recompensé con algo- dicho aquello le besó la frente al confundido menor y se propuso a salir por la puerta por la que había entrado.

Mas cualquier pensamiento que haya tenido en ese momento se desvaneció cuando se tropezó de quien había querido huir desde el principio, ojos azules encontrándose con rojizos que momentos atrás tenían un brillo de alegría pero que ahora era reemplazado con un cierto destello de fastidio.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí tu? Creí que no tendrías las agallas de pisar esta casa nunca más-

-Gilb- -

-¿Francis? ¡Mi amigo! Que bueno es verte por aquí - ojos verdes brillaron de alegría mientras se abalanzaba contra el rubio, abrazándolo con fuerza, como no deseando que se fuera nunca mas- Creí que ya no volverías a aparecer en toda nuestras vidas- el español miró a sus amigos y no pudo evitar abrazar ambos al mismo tiempo. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego el rubio del trio se separó, retrocediendo para irse cuando sintió como algo o alguien al parecer le sujetaba de la pierna.

-¡Hallo!- ojos violáceos-azulados miraron los azules del mayor, sonriendo grande, aun abrazándole de la pierna.

-..B…Bonjour mon petit- no pudo evitar sonreír y separarla de su pierna para arrodillarse y abrazarla, acariciándole los cabellos suavemente.-Creo que haz crecido desde la última vez que te vi ¿Non?- Le miró a los ojos, no dejando de sonreírle a la niña, levantándose y acomodándose las ropas un poco, escuchando un chasquido detrás suyo, no teniendo suficiente valor para mirarlo a él , no podía.

-Desolé mon petit…nos veremos luego seguro- Le acarició los cabellos a la menor y salió de la casa antes de que el español lo detuviese; los que se encontraban ahí no entendiendo realmente lo que había pasado, la menor habiendo perseguido hasta la puerta al francés, solo logrando ver la espalda de este mientras desaparecía, sintiéndose triste y cerrando la puerta para dirigirse hacia su apoderado, dejándose cargar por el rubio y acurrucándose entre sus brazos, su mirada posándose en la figura del prusiano que parecía estar muy metido en sus pensamientos.

Todo quedó en silencio por unos momentos hasta que el peli plateado suspiró y se tiró en un sofá, rascándose su cabello, mirando a los presentes y luego desviando la vista. –Todo es culpa de él… él comenzó todo esto…

* * *

-Respira hondo- Si! Esto aun sigue vivo! disculpen tanto las tardanzas OTL es que simplemente no podia ver como terminarlo...nisiquiera ahora me gusta como lo terminé, se vé algo forzado ;w; pero a ver si en el proximo cap sale algo mas interesante que este que está todo chafa OTL.

Agradesco muchos aquellos que en verdad se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto y dejarme comentarios TuT los amoooo! en especia a 07 NIGHT que si no fuera por su comentario de que no hay muchos fics de esta pareja de seguro no hubiera avanzado OTL gracias mija, por cierto te estaré haciendo en agradecimiento un oneshot de esta pareja a ver si te llega a gustar.

Dejen comentarios,sugerencias y criticas que asi me inspiro :D!


End file.
